In the field of orthopedic surgery, it is common to rejoin broken bones. The success of the surgical procedure often depends on the ability to reapproximate the fractured bone, the amount of compression achieved between the bone fragments, and the ability to sustain that compression over a period of time. If the surgeon is unable to bring the bone fragments into close contact, a gap will exist between the bone fragments and the bone tissue will need to first fill that gap before complete healing can take place. Furthermore, gaps between bone fragments that are too large can allow motion to occur between the fragments, disrupting the healing tissue and thus slowing the healing process. Thus, non-unions, mal-unions, and delayed-unions of fractures can occur when the gap between bone fragments is too large. Optimal healing requires that the bone fragments be in close contact with each other, and for a compressive load to be applied and maintained between the bone fragments. Compressive strain between bone fragments has been found to accelerate the healing process in accordance with Wolf's Law.
Broken bones can be rejoined using screws, staples, plates, intramedullary devices, and other devices known in the art. These devices are designed to assist the surgeon with reducing the fracture and creating a compressive load between the bone fragments.
Screws are typically manufactured from either titanium or stainless steel alloys and may be lag screws or headless screws. Lag screws have a distal threaded region and an enlarged head. The head contacts the cortical bone surface and the action of the threaded region reduces the fracture and generates a compressive load. Headless screws typically have a threaded proximal region and a threaded distal region. A differential in the thread pitch of the two regions generates compression across the fracture site. There also exist fully-threaded headless compression screws that have a thread pitch which differs over the length of the single continuous thread.
Staples are formed from a plurality of legs (typically two legs, although sometimes more than two legs may be provided) connected together by a bridge. Staples are typically manufactured from stainless steel alloys, titanium alloys, or Nitinol, a shape memory alloy. The staples are inserted into pre-drilled holes on either side of the fracture site.
Plates are also used to rejoin broken bones. These plates are generally formed from a sheet or ribbon of material having a plurality of holes formed therein. The plates are typically manufactured from either stainless steel alloys or titanium alloys. The plates are placed adjacent to a fracture so that the plate spans the fracture line, and then screws are inserted through the holes in the plate and into the bone fragments on either side of the fracture site to stabilize the bone fragments relative to one another.
Intramedullary devices are often used for fractures of the long bones; however, they are also frequently used in the phalanges, and specifically for the treatment of “hammer toe”, which is a deformity of the proximal interphalangeal joint of the second, third, or fourth toe causing the toe to be permanently bent, e.g., bent upwards. Typical intramedullary devices used in the phalanges have opposing ends that are adapted to grip the interior wall of the intramedullary canal. These intramedullary devices are typically made of titanium alloys, stainless steel alloys, Nitinol and/or other materials, e.g., PEEK. The titanium alloy devices and stainless steel alloy devices often have barbs or threaded regions at their opposing ends to grip the interior wall of the intramedullary canal. The Nitinol devices may have a pair of radially-extending “legs” at their opposing ends that expand outward when warmed to body temperature, with the pair of legs at each end of the device being disposed in a common plane.
While the foregoing devices (e.g., screws, staples, plates, and intramedullary devices) are designed to bring the bone fragments into close contact and to generate a compressive load between the bone fragments, the devices do not always succeed in accomplishing this objective. It is widely reported that the compressive load generated by these devices between the bone fragments dissipates rapidly as the bone relaxes and remodels around the device.
Nitinol can be used to improve the functional performance of these devices by utilizing either the shape memory effect of Nitinol or the superelastic properties of Nitinol to pull together the opposing bone fragments; however, the recovery forces and recoverable strain generated by the Nitinol versions of these devices may be too great and may damage bone tissue and thus not provide a means to generate and maintain compression between the bone fragments.
Thus there exists a clinical need for device that can be used to control the unloading stress and recoverable strain of Nitinol devices, and/or other shape memory material devices, so as to allow for devices that are able to bring bone fragments into close proximity with each other, generate a compressive load, and maintain that compressive load for a prolonged period of time while healing occurs without damaging the bone tissue.